


Jolt

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2018 [30]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Qrow’s semblance strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Qrow is really done with this.





	Jolt

The ship jolted as the Lancer’s stingers hooked in. Mettle started to tear as machine fought against the Gimm. The only thing that could be worse would be a Queen Lancer. Oh, look. A Queen Lancer. Just his luck. Reaching for his flask the Queen Lancer hit the ship and he stumbled, losing his alcohol. He was  _ really _ getting tired of this. Glaring at the Gimm he reached back, pulling Harbinger to the front. The sword clicked, weight shifting, as it transformed from sword to scythe. Watching the Lancers he timed his attack perfectly. Swinging his scythe around to cut the lead Lancer in half. Landing on the roof of the ship he looked around. Five Lancers and one Queen Lancer. Peace of cake. Right. With a sigh Qrow got to work. Again. Because his semblance hated him.


End file.
